Es complicado estar contigo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El llegar a la fama cambia la vida de cualquiera, Fubuki y Goenji ¿Podrán con ella? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Es complicado estar contigo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 17/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Es complicado estar contigo**  
(Goenji Shuuya x Shirou Fubuki)

Me encontraba sentado en las gradas de un estadio vacio, el día siguiente había un partido importante así que el equipo estaba reconociendo el campo, desde en donde estaba podía verte platicando con sus compañeros de equipo quienes jugaban en espacio reducido, era extraño, llevábamos un año en Inglaterra y para mí no era fácil adaptarme, ya sea por el clima, el idioma, el cambio de horario o que se yo, nunca voy a olvidar el momento en que llegamos aquí, tomamos un avión con dirección aquí sin mucha importancia, tu habías sido contratado por uno de los mejores clubes en la liga inglesa, eran exactamente las 4 de la tarde cuando llegamos, caminando por el aeropuerto varias cámaras de televisión esperaban tu llegada junto con unos cuantos aficionados, tu carrera profesional había dado un salto tremendo, tus buenos resultados habían hecho que la "fama" llegara hasta ti, las entrevistas y las fotografías siendo figura del club no se hicieron esperar.

― ¿Vendrás a Comer? ―pregunté amable por el móvil

―no creo poder―respondiste al parecer distraído―tengo que grabar algo pero seguro estaré para la cena

―vale―respondí con un pequeño suspiro

Comenzamos con una rutina desde entonces, temprano era el entrenamiento, en la tarde estudiabas y en la noche si no tenias otra cosa que hacer estabas conmigo, eran esos pequeños momentos que anhelas durante todo el día aunque no era lo mismo después de tiempo.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntaste acostado en la cama

―no es nada―fingí una sonrisa―estoy cansado

― ¿Quieres salir mañana? no tengo clase así que tenemos todo el día

― ¿Deberás? Me encantaría, hace mucho que no salimos

―aunque si quieres podemos quedarnos―añadió en un tono algo pervertido

―quizá después de salir

―bueno entonces ven a dormir, no quiero que estés cansado mañana y luego te arrepientas

"Quizá eran cosas mías" me repetía a diario, él era una buena persona, al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento salimos juntos por aquellas grandes calles, íbamos en su auto con rumbo a un punto en el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad.

― ¿Quieres que paremos a comer algo? ―preguntó aprovechando el alto

―claro―respondí sonriendo―tengo hambre

―que bien, ¿Qué quieres comer?, podemos comer lo que tú quieras

―no lo sé―me rasqué la cabeza―sorpréndeme

―vale―dio la vuelta―conozco un buen restaurante por aquí cerca

― ¿Aquí?, ¿No será demasiado caro?

―no te preocupes, yo invito

―no es eso―respondí en tono divertido

―bien, entonces tú pagas

― ¿Qué no habías invitado tú? ―me quejé

―bien hagamos algo―se estacionó―yo pago y luego tu me lo pagas…más tarde

―eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?

―sí, pero seguro que tu eres el culpable

Entramos a aquel lugar, de inmediato la gente nos miro, corrección, la gente lo miró, era lógico.

―anda sentémonos ahí―me índico con una sonrisa

―no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos―dije sentándome con nerviosismo

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó

―por que todo mundo nos mira, no creo que pueda comer así

―lo sé―se rasco la cabeza ¿Deberás quieres irte? ―Yo no respondí

―entonces compremos algo, te preparare algo para compensarte―me guiñó el ojo

Salir con él se había vuelto algo…extraño…la gente lo veía en la calle y le pedía un autógrafo o una fotografía, en especial las chicas.

― ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? ―preguntaba una chica rubia con una cámara en la mano

―claro―respondiste abrazándolas para la foto

―muchas gracias―decía entusiasmada la castaña que la acompañaba

―de nada―respondiste amablemente antes de que se te lanzara y robara un beso

―perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo―dijo mas emocionada que antes

Sin duda era popular entre las chicas, siempre huyendo de no ser casi violado en algún lugar publico

―debes contratar seguridad―dije señalando con el tenedor una parte del periódico en donde salía él

―eso sería algo pretencioso ¿No crees? ―me sonrió―solo hay que tener cuidado.

― ¿Vas a ir a ese programa? ―pregunté abrazándolo por el cuello

―claro, ya me han pagado―dijo divertido― ¿Vendrás conmigo?

―no―respondí―ya tuve suficiente de fans locas

―no seas exagerado, es el precio de que debes pagar por salir con alguien tan guapo, sexi, talentoso, famoso…

―vale ya entendí el punto―dije soltándolo

―no te enojes―me abrazó―sabes que es trabajo ¿No? Esa gente solo tiene fanatismo

―seguro que si pero tu bien que te dejas querer

―para nada, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, yo estoy contigo ¿Piensas que con todo esto seguiría contigo si no te quisiera?

Increíble lo que me había dicho, ¿Cómo pudo haberme dicho algo como eso?

―no me exprese muy bien, lo siento, no era mi intensión decir eso tu sabes que yo…

― yo sé lo que quisiste decir, lamento ser una carga para ti

2 días después y aun no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, quería irme pero él no me lo permitió hasta que no encontrara otro lugar, sabía que era una broma pero ¿Y si había algo de cierto en eso?

―Y estamos aquí con uno de los futbolistas más cotizados de esta temporada el señor Goenji Shuuya, Goenji ¿Qué significa ser una de los mejores futbolistas de la premier league?

―yo no me considero eso, me gusta el fútbol y cuando lo juego me olvido de lo demás

―Vienes de Japón ¿Cómo ha sido este cambio de "Aires"?

―un poco complicado al principio por el cambio de horario y todo eso pero todo bien

―tienes 23 años, ¿Cómo manejas la fama resiente? ―él simplemente sonrió―te hemos visto jugar en el campo pero en persona pareces mucho más serio

―me lo dicen seguido―sonrió―siempre he sido así

―bueno y…disculpa la indiscreción pero esta es una pregunta obligada, ¿Tienes novia?

Se quedó pensando por un momento y después de una sonrisa a la cámara habló

―salgo con alguien, es una persona muy especial para mí, no quiso venir conmigo pero desde aquí le mando un beso y…nada que…lo amo

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó asombrada la reportera―bueno se nos acabo el tiempo, un gusto tenerte aquí

―no gracias a ti-dijo despidiéndose con la mano

― ¿Estás loco? ―le reclamé cuando llego, sin responderme me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme

―lo siento mucho―me dijo al oído―no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, yo en ocasiones no suelo expresarme muy bien y la regué pero…

―basta, está bien, supongo que fue mi culpa, me he pasado creando todo tipo de escenarios en los cuales me dejas por alguna fan o algún jugador o cualquier persona, sé que no encajo en tu vida y…

―no digas eso, tu eres la razón por la cual estoy aquí y así seguirá siendo―me acarició la mejilla―te amo y no pienso dejarte

― ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunté dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

―muy seguro, a menos que me tope con una súper modelo millonaria que quiera mantenerme―dijo divertido

―Goenji eres malo―me limpié las lagrimas

―no te preocupes―me besó la frente―es tan solo una broma

Salimos al día siguiente temiendo lo peor, obviamente la prensa estaba ansiosa de saber la "verdad" sobre sus declaraciones el día anterior.

―Goenji un momento por favor―gritó un reportero mientras íbamos camino al estadio― ¿Puedes aclararnos lo que paso ayer?

―no hay nada que aclarar―sonrió―él es mi novio―me tomó de la mano

―amigo ¿Cómo te llamas? ―me preguntó apuntándome la cámara en la cara

―eso todo―interrumpió Goenji―llevamos prisa

Y sí, eso era lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, era extraño pero ¿ya que se podía hacer?

―En que tanto piensas―me preguntó acercándose a mí

― ¿Qué? ¿Ha terminado el entrenamiento?

―si―sonrió―hace un momento ¿En qué pensabas?

― ¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea decirles?

―claro, no tengo nada que esconder, te amo y no me gustaría esconder lo nuestro

― ¿Seguro? ―pregunté poniéndome de pie―porque seguramente seré famoso por un buen tiempo y quien sabe a lo mejor me consiga un jugador guapo, con dinero y que esté dispuesto a mantenerme

―no lo harías ¿Verdad?

―quien sabe―respondí saliendo de aquel estadio―anda vamos las cámaras me esperan

Nuestra vida podría ser un poco complicada pero sin duda sería interesante


End file.
